


Как ты и я

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: ...он вновь сделает глубокий вдох и перешагнёт порог, опаздывая на собрание, надеясь, что в этот раз будет больше толка. Конечно, не для него...Бета: Ли СаГде-то постЗС, чуть меньше, чем ПВП и околодрама.





	Как ты и я

Иногда ему кажется, что он делает вдох у порога, а выдыхает, только когда стрелка часов переваливает за двадцать два ноль-ноль и он покидает старое здание, в подвале которого расположился центр ветеранов. Он закуривает почти сразу же, садится на холодный бордюр и поддевает носами кроссовок мелкие камни перед узкой дорожкой асфальта. Ноги прохожих в «конверсах», туфлях-подделках от «Джимми Чу», истоптанных «нью белансах» и безымянных ботинках маячат туда-сюда. Мужчины и женщины после рабочего дня похожи на сонных мух – трепыхаются в свете тусклого неона и жужжат в сотовые трубки одинаковыми голосами. У них в руках полные пакеты из супермаркетов с яркими логотипами и коробки с едой из китайских или индийских забегаловок. Он докуривает сигарету и потом ещё сидит какое-то время без движения, как снайпер, затаившийся на крыше, пока не начинается колкий и холодный ноябрьский дождь. Через три дня, оставив позади себя серые и никчёмные однообразные будни, он вновь сделает глубокий вдох и перешагнёт порог, опаздывая на собрание, надеясь, что в этот раз будет больше толка. Конечно, не для него.

Ричи – молодой сержант, половина его лица изуродована, левое глухое ухо больше напоминает анус павиана, а застывшая полуулыбка кажется жуткой. Он словно сбежал из цирка уродов или забыл смыть грим после хэллоуинской вечеринки. Ричи болтлив, каждого называет по имени и особенно часто его, Фрэнка, задаёт много вопросов. Саймон из пехоты, здоровяк, двадцать восемь лет. У него две малолетних дочки и жена-невротичка на кокаине. Саймон винит себя в плохой погоде и проигрыше Сиэтл Маринерс, отчего на его бёдрах с внутренней стороны, как у неудачника-подростка в пубертат, появляются всё новые и новые глубокие порезы. Они тут все как большая полоумная семья, Саймон при всех может снять с себя штаны, продемонстрировав несвежие плавки и подсыхающие страшные раны со сползшими бинтами на них.

Cлева от Фрэнка всегда сидит Анна, она бывший военный врач, а сейчас работает на стройке среди иммигрантов: штукатурит, занимается покраской. Здесь она всё больше молчит, смотрит в пол, завесившись седыми в свои тридцать три года лохмами волос, и теребит заусенцы на мозолистых пальцах. Лишь иногда криво ухмыляется и хрипло смеётся. Они вообще часто смеются. Правда, над совершенно не смешными вещами.

Ещё никогда не пропускают сборы Рик и плакса Боб. Чернокожий Рик самый старший, его серебристые кучерявые волосы похожи на мех каракуля, а улыбка широкая и добродушная. С виду он миролюбивый старик, который ходит каждое воскресенье на службу, и только Фрэнк знает, что у него за пазухой спрятаны оружие и справка о недееспособности. Рик – это бомба замедленного действия, Фрэнк понимает и всё ещё надеется обезвредить её вовремя. А плакса Боб просто плакса, тут и сказать нечего.

Новички – гости нечастые. Фрэнк не всегда знает, когда они переступают эту грань и становятся постоянными участниками собраний, членами семьи. Чаще они вообще не приходят после второй встречи. Далеко не каждому по нраву наблюдать, как незнакомцы разворачивают, словно фантики от рождественских конфет, пережитые когда-то ужасы. В каждом штате, в каждом новом городе у групп своя особенная экосистема. Фрэнк уверен, что помнит каждого куратора, каждого участника и даже однодневного новичка в лицо, словно это его святая обязанность.

Стив новичок. Ходит уже почти месяц, но всё же новичок. Он всегда внимательно слушает, и у него такое выражение лица, словно он вот-вот что-то скажет, но в самый последний момент решает промолчать. Он участливо заглядывает в глаза плаксе Бобу, когда тот снимает капюшон толстовки и начинает рассказывать про то, о чём обычно не вспоминают. Про то, как понял, что началась война. Он говорит, что в тот день они сопровождали колонну грузовых автомобилей, когда впервые начался обстрел и санинструктору, плакса Боб так и не вспомнил его имени, прилетела снайперская пуля прямо в живот.

«Всё произошло на моих глазах. Да рукой подать было! Я бросился ему на помощь, стал судорожно вспоминать, что же надо делать. Впопыхах начал бинтовать рану… руки липкие и скользкие одновременно, и крови только всё больше и больше, паренёк стонет, захлёбывается. Тогда я понял, что он не выживет, нашёл у себя в аптечке тримеперидин и впорол укол».

Анна как всегда хмыкает и бурчит себе под нос что-то про «красочные сны перед тем, как откинуться», а плакса Боб трёт красные глаза кулаком и причитает: «Да как же его звали! Мы же были совсем ещё необстрелянные юнцы, а нас в самое пекло… звали-то его как, а?».

После собрания Фрэнк, как всегда, долго и шумно выдыхает; садится на бордюр, чтобы выкурить дешёвую сигарету. Мимо него широкими шагами проходит Саймон, спрятав руки в карманах и втянув голову в плечи, даже не оглядываясь, словно Фрэнк незнакомец или невидимка. На улице они друг с другом почти никогда не здороваются. Фрэнк зарывается ботинком в мелкую крошку камней и песка, крутит между пальцами бычок и не замечает, как начинается дождь. Потому что над головой его раскрыт большой, отвратительного небесно-голубого цвета зонт.

— Может, по кофе, чтобы согреться?

Кажется, это первое, что слышит Фрэнк от Стива, помимо сдержанных: «добрый вечер» и «до встречи». Фрэнк кидает под ноги бычок и ловко встаёт, потирает ладони о штаны и накидывает капюшон. Ему приходится задрать голову, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в глаза – они такого же цвета, как и его зонт.

— По пиву. После четырёх я не пью кофе, — соглашается Фрэнк, правда, скорее от неожиданности и удивления, чем от желания с кем-то провести этот вечер.  

 

Они неожиданно встречаются вновь через два с половиной месяца. На Аляске. У Стива такое лицо, словно он увидел призрак. Фрэнк же только криво улыбается и еле слышно цокает языком. Стив опять новичок. Он знакомится со всеми в группе и замыкается в себе быстрее, чем в предыдущий раз. Фрэнк хочет думать, что встреча в этой дыре – совпадение. Наверное, их – контуженных войной и битвой, которая теперь не прекращается в дурных головах, не так уж и много. Да, разбросало кого куда, вот только они всё равно, будто раненые, сползаются с поля брани к одному окопу, к братской могиле.

Например, Марк – морской пехотинец, с квадратным черепом и в квадратных чёрных очках на носу. Он слепой. Любит побрюзжать и перемыть косточки всем подряд от почтальона до президента. Кто-то мог бы сказать: «Да ему повезло!», все в группе знают, что у Марка обеспеченная семья в Анкоридже, которая рада раскошелиться на самого дорогого психотерапевта и прописанные им пилюли, но нет, Марк всё равно с ними. Сбежал в скучный и малонаселённый Кенай, потому что из Анкориджа сюда переехал их куратор – Эй Джей. Об этом Фрэнку рассказал Нил из 82-й воздушно-десантной дивизии, с ожогами от белого фосфора на руках – они теперь напоминают толстые кривые ветви баобаба. Нил был в Фулладже и сейчас на вопросительно-брезгливые взгляды случайных людей, которые пялятся на его руки, он отвечает, что видел плохую сторону Америки, «держал» вот этими вот изуродованными руками. Но его обычно мало кто слушает и понимает.

Собрание подошло к концу, но Фрэнк немного задерживается, остаётся помочь Эй Джею расставить стулья и выкинуть с подносов использованные пластиковые стаканчики. Ему некуда торопиться вечерами, даже если завтра законный выходной.  

— Ты знаешь его? Новенького? — Эй Джей складывает стул и плотно прислоняет к другому.

— Да, знаком, — Фрэнк уже достал сигарету и вертит её между указательным и большим пальцами. — Разок даже пиво пили. Тихий парень.

— Лицо у него такое… странно знакомое, — говорит Эй Джей в задумчивости и чешет короткую бородку.  

— Может быть, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк, а потом разворачивается к двери. — Увидимся, старик.   

Ему незнакомо лицо Стива. Он уверен, что впервые встретил его три месяца назад в Вашингтоне, и вот теперь неясным образом они пересеклись вновь. Да и не сильно это Фрэнка волнует. С чего бы. Подумаешь, всего лишь раз посидели в баре.   

Он добирается до своего съёмного жилища примерно минут через сорок, ест приготовленные на скорую руку полуфабрикаты, умывается и почти сразу же ложится спать, даже не достав книгу из-под подушки. Ему снится странный сон, не то чтобы очень особенный, Фрэнк привык к кошмарам и разному дерьму, которое подсовывает его неугомонная память. Он видит, как под мостом, словно забитые овцы, вниз головой висят два тела моджахедов, и из их вывороченных животов выпадают внутренности. В тусклом свете луны почти чёрная кровь мерно капает на остывший серый песок. Где-то недалеко что-то взрывается в небе, и Фрэнк понимает, что это праздничный салют. Слева от него трое американских вояк начинают улюлюкать и тыкать пальцами в небо, где над их головами из рубиновой россыпи распускаются красные маки. Даже мёртвые тела под мостом словно веселее начинают раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, как будто празднуют чужую победу. А Фрэнк стоит и чувствует, как его язык присох к нёбу. У моджахедов и солдат одинаковые лица – его, Фрэнка.

Больше той ночью он не спит.

После собрания в пятницу Фрэнк покупает себе «асахи» ноль три в азиатской палатке, а Стив – американо в торговом ларьке напротив. Они почти сталкиваются друг с другом на узком тротуаре, и дальше держат путь в одну сторону. Стив изредка пригубливает кофе, держа стаканчик перед собой, Фрэнк тремя глотками ополовинивает банку. Жестянка ледяная, и от неё сводит пальцы. Под ногами хлюпает грязная жижа из талого снега и моросит колкий надоедливый дождь – дурацкое глобальное потепление.

Фрэнк не боится говорить на собраниях. Не боится говорить о своих кошмарах, постоянных неудачах, о том, как опостылела серая повседневность, с которой он не знает, что делать, как справиться. Каждый новый день был кубиком в пластиковой пирамидке, а Фрэнк, как орангутанг, только и мог размахивать руками, неуклюже руша всё вокруг, вместо того чтобы водрузить на пирамидку очередной яркий кубик. Он выболтал достаточно на этих встречах, и Стив был свидетелем. Поэтому, оставшись с ним один на один, Фрэнк чувствует себя недостаточно комфортно. Словно он голый перед Стивом, исполосованный жуткими шрамами, как печатями «не годен», потому что после таких ран не живут.

— Зачем ты ходишь на эти встречи? — Фрэнк не выдерживает и спрашивает Стива, так и не взглянув на него прямо. — Ты вообще не похож на того, кто отвоевался.

— Ты тоже, — тихо отвечает Стив и почти тут же, схватив Фрэнка за локоть, дёргает его на себя. Мимо них проносится «форд», и грязная вода летит веером из-под его колёс. Фрэнка всё равно забрызгало, коричневые кляксы тут же пропитывают его джинсы до самых бёдер, но реакцию Стива он, безусловно, оценил. — Чёрт.

Стив принимается вытирать свои светло-бежевые джинсы платком – его штанам тоже прилично досталось. Стив хмурит широкие брови, так что между ними образуется морщинка, поджимает недовольно губы и выпячивает подбородок. Фрэнк ещё некоторое время наблюдает за его тщетными попытками привести себя в порядок, пока в ответном жесте не берёт его за локоть.

— Тут неподалёку есть бар. Думаю, нам не мешало бы обсохнуть.

Стив не противится, только чуть притормаживает, чтобы сложить теперь безнадёжно испачканный платок и убрать его обратно во внутренний карман куртки.     

Место оказывается небольшим и для завсегдатаев. Они входят в зал, в котором максимум восемь столиков, и галдёж стихает. Их рассматривают некоторое время, но вскоре интерес пропадает и все возвращаются к своим заказам и беседам. Стив занимает единственный свободный столик в дальнем углу. Он круглый, с липкой деревянной столешницей и низкий – Фрэнк замечает, как Стив неудобно упирается в него коленями. Официант их не жалует – наверное, решил, что они зажравшиеся туристы, приехавшие в такую даль за острыми ощущениями – и подходит только пять минут спустя. Хорошо, если не плюнет в пиво. Фрэнк думает, что не будет разоряться на чаевые, но пиво, на удивление, оказывается достойным.

— И как тебя сюда забросило? — спрашивает Фрэнк скорее не из праздного любопытства, а просто чтобы развеять неловкую тишину между ними.

— Я ищу одного человека, — Стив аккуратно откладывает в сторону нераскрытую фисташку, которую вертел в пальцах, и, привстав, достаёт из заднего кармана сложенный в четыре раза лист. Фрэнк предполагает, что он сейчас развернёт его и это окажется распечатанная фотография, но ошибается, Стив кладёт на стол портрет, сделанный простым карандашом. — Четыре месяца назад была информация, что его видели на подобных собраниях ветеранов в Кливленде. Он нигде надолго не задерживается, да и половина информации о городах, где он якобы сейчас находится – чушь.

— Но ты всё равно едешь в этот город и ищешь его? — Фрэнк рассматривает портрет, перечёркнутый полосами вмятин. На нём крупным планом изображено безэмоциональное лицо достаточно молодого мужчины. У него длинные волосы, трёхдневная щетина и, скорее всего, светлые глаза.

— Не встречал?

— За последние полгода я жил в четырёх городах, — наверно, это звучит жалко. Если Стив бежит за кем-то, то Фрэнк убегает от самого себя, это ясно как белый день. — И я не видел кого-то похожего.

Стив кивает и складывает рисунок, а Фрэнк думает, как просто стало бы, спроси он: откуда этот самый Стив. Где служил. Но Фрэнк не спрашивает, потому что знает – слишком личное. Ещё Фрэнк вяло думает: почему Стив не показал этот портрет раньше.

— Я мог бы и не ходить на эти собрания, — несмело начинает Стив и делает несколько крупных глотков пива из тяжёлой кружки. — Но с обычными людьми слишком быстро заканчиваются темы для разговоров. А ещё постоянно приходится быть начеку: как бы не сказать что-нибудь лишнее, шокирующее, потому что я не всегда отличаю, что нормально, а что нет.

— Ну, байки про оторванные конечности твоих сослуживцев – точно ненормально. И такое лучше придержать для собраний, а не для праздничного уикенда в кругу семьи, — совершенно не смешно шутит Фрэнк, но его собеседник хмыкает – слабое подобие улыбки перечёркивает его полные губы.

Темы для разговоров у них и правда не заканчиваются, и это не только война. Фрэнк замечает, как Стив на самом деле постепенно расслабляется: он откидывается на спинку стула, и его руки больше не скрещены на груди закрытой и защитной позе. Их посиделки в баре разительно отличаются от прошлых. В тот раз Стив, видимо, ничего и не хотел, кроме как не дать такому, как Фрэнк, будто неприкаянному псу, промокнуть под дождём холодным вечером. Он вообще оказывается куда более внимательным, чем Фрэнк, даже в такой непринуждённой обстановке он успевает следить за происходящим. Поэтому, когда шумная компания у барной стойки разбивается на два конфликтующих друг с другом лагеря и усатый мужик, напоминающий водопроводчика Марио из популярной старой игры, вытаскивает свой компактный револьвер, Фрэнк даже не успевает толком повернуть голову в их сторону. В отличие от Стива. Тот сбивает «Марио» с ног одним сокрушительным ударом и забирает выпавший из его рук «ругер». И в баре тишина. Можно резать ножом спёртый воздух, только жалко поскуливает распластавшийся на полу мужик, прижимающий к сломанному носу ладонь. Даже если он и собирался кого-то покалечить, то вряд ли успел об этом подумать – Стив был слишком быстрым.

— Извини, — зачем-то извиняется он перед Фрэнком и осторожно кладёт на столик револьвер, который, как оказалось, не заряжен. Фрэнк шевелит ноздрями, будто дикое животное, учуявшее кровь, и сжимает кулаки. Он провожает взглядом Стива, который поспешно скрывается в уборной, а помещение вновь наполняется голосами, будто ничего и не было, вот только чистый адреналин в жилах Фрэнка всё так же продолжает разбавлять и без того буйную кровь.

Он идёт почти следом за Стивом. Тот ополаскивает руки холодной водой, и Фрэнк делает то же самое. Они синхронно закручивают краны, даже не взглянув друг на друга через зеркало. Фрэнк думает, что велика вероятность получить в челюсть. Хотя нет, не думает.

Фрэнк припечатывает Стива лопатками к посеревшему кафелю. Крепко сжимает в руках ворот футболки и размазывает его губы под своими губами так, что это вряд ли похоже на поцелуй. Стив его отталкивает и почти сразу же прижимает к себе. А потом вновь отталкивает. И опять прижимает. Не очень-то смело – решает Фрэнк и толкается бёдрами ему навстречу, без смущения стискивая член Стива сквозь плотные джинсы.

Оставаться здесь небезопасно и глупо. Фрэнк совершенно не уверен, что ему _это_ нужно и что _это_ нужно Стиву. Но он всё равно ловит такси на улице, давая Стиву возможность стратегически отступить. Тот не уходит и садится в авто.

 

Такси притормаживает у ближайшего хостела, оставив позади сонные глухие переулки. Покинув салон, Стив оглядывается, когда машина, надсадно взревев, уносится вдаль, через некоторое время погаснув жёлтой точкой. В глубине кварталов освещения нет, и потому всё поглотил густой чернильный мрак, только вывеска хостела потрескивает, мигая битыми светодиодами.

Старик за деревянной облезлой стойкой безучастно берёт с них плату наличкой и вручает обыкновенный медный ключ от номера с нелепым брелком православного Свято-Успенского храма, расположенного неподалёку от хостела. Так же равнодушно он продаёт ленту презервативов, пачку леденцов и небольшой тюбик смазки.

В номер Фрэнк входит первым – темно, но почти сразу где-то сбоку над головой щёлкает выключатель, и вспыхивает яркий электрический свет. Скучный стандартный интерьер, переходящий из номера в номер почти в любом придорожном хостеле. Промятая в центре двуспальная кровать и по бокам от неё по «икеевской» тумбе, широкий, коричневого цвета стол, голые стены, выкрашенные тёмно-серой краской, два стула и холодильник. Непривычны только огоньки гирлянд, хаотично искрящиеся над кроватью.

— Мы могли бы… — начинает Фрэнк, но не договаривает. Стив смотрит на него тёмным выжидающим взглядом, поэтому совсем не к месту предлагать заказывать пиццу и глядеть всю ночь в телевизор. Фрэнк делает буквально полшага и оказывается вплотную к Стиву, накрывает ладонью его член и отрывисто целует в губы, потом ещё раз и ещё. Целует с громким причмокиванием и даже прикусывает нижнюю губу – Стив не против, отвечает тем же, вот только прикрыв веки с дрожащими щётками ресниц. — Тебе надо в душ?

Стив отрывисто мотает головой, а потом тянется к выключателю. Фрэнк стаскивает с себя кофту и спиной валится на кровать, по потолку ползут пёстрые мухи огоньков, сливаясь по углам в кишащий рой разноцветья.

Всё очень примитивно и просто. Стив несмело надавливает коленом на пах, и этого достаточно – Фрэнк невольно и дёргано выдыхает хриплый полустон. Но когда они оказываются голыми, инициативность Стива сходит на нет. Он позволяет исследовать своё тело, проверять реакцию, и Фрэнк то успокаивает его нежной лаской, то кусает в плечо или царапает, распластавшись на нём, придавив собственной тяжестью и жаром.

— Знаешь, возникшее доверие и внезапная близость – это побочный эффект времени суток, — говорит Стив и разводит свои ноги в стороны. Фрэнк не может не согласиться, это просто ночь вокруг и ничего большего. Он надрывает зубами блистер и быстро раскатывает по своему члену презерватив. С остальным Стив справляется сам, он выдавливает себе на пальцы небольшое количество смазки и небрежно наносит между ягодиц. Стив хочет казаться открытым и откровенным, однако в очередной раз доказывает скрытность и подозрительность натуры, даже с раздвинутыми ногами. Фрэнк не сдерживается, входит в него резко, почти в одно движение, и целует в скривившиеся губы. Тот шипит в ответ, но тёплой ладонью проводит по спине, пока не притормаживает на пояснице и с силой не надавливает, побуждая вдавиться, впечататься, вплавиться в себя неистовее. И Фрэнк ему не отказывает. Стив сильнее сгибает ноги, и Фрэнк входит полностью, ритм неровный, как дыхание, как и короткие поцелуи куда попало, словно в знак вежливости.

Постепенно звуки будто стираются, а в голове – разноцветная ярмарка, какофония мыслей становится невнятной и неточной, остаются только ощущения тела и слабые попытки воспринимать происходящее на языке жестов. Фрэнк осязает удовольствие Стива по сокращающимся мышцам, по его толчкам навстречу, крепкой хватке рук на талии и требовательным ударам пяток по пояснице.

Фрэнк тянется к члену Стива, но тот не даёт, перехватывает за запястье и укладывает ладонь на своей шее. Демонстративно выгибается, упираясь затылком в подушку, и обнажает сильную красивую шею. Фрэнк в растерянности смаргивает, но темпа не сбавляет, всё так же втрахивает Стива в кровать и на пробу сжимает пальцы на его горле. И Стив дышит с такой жадностью... Пока ещё может. Со стоном, с болезненным свистом и хрипом, но уже мгновение спустя его лицо краснеет, а по вискам скатываются слёзы удушья. Фрэнк делает ещё несколько толчков, но для оргазма недостаточно, зато для обжигающего злого осознания уже слишком.

— Грёбаный мудак! — выкрикивает Фрэнк Стиву в лицо и разжимает руку на его шее. Резко и с хлюпающим звуком выходит из него и валится на спину рядом. Стив широко раскрывает глаза и рот, сипло втягивает воздух и смаргивает слёзы. — Если ты кого-то искал именно для этого, то чёрта с два, это не по мне.

Фрэнк хочет уйти, вот только ноги ватные и член в резинке по-прежнему прижимается к животу.

— Прости, это было нечестно с моей стороны, — спокойно отвечает Стив. — Я не подумал.

— Такие, как я, могут не остановиться, — Фрэнк поворачивает голову в его сторону и ввинчивается злым взглядом. Он фантомно чувствует, как всё ещё сжимает его шею, как сдавливает до хруста сломанных позвонков.

— Я бы не дал.

— Грёбаный мудак, — уже куда тише огрызается Фрэнк. Он продолжает смотреть на Стива: краснота уже спала, дыхание выровнялось – грудь поднимается и опускается спокойно. Его кожа лёгкого бронзового оттенка, гладкая и почти безволосая. Он идеально сложен, словно вылеплен умелыми руками мастера. Фрэнк внезапно думает, что время, течение жизни, враги, прошлое и настоящее сточили его, как море стачивает гальку. Вот только если оно сглаживает все углы, то со Стивом жизнь поступила наоборот. Но все его острые углы и глубокие неровности заметны далеко не сразу, они скрыты под обманчивым спокойствием, мягкостью и сдержанностью.

Стив молча тянется к руке Фрэнка, которая покоится на колене, переворачивает ладонью вверх и, словно успокаивая, легко проводит подушечками пальцев от линии жизни к венам на запястье, а потом возвращается обратно, едва касается, и кажется, что в танцах двух рук сосредоточилась только им понятная вселенная. Во Фрэнке не осталось злости, только тихая тоска. Он ловит Стива за руку и дёргает на себя, тот перекидывает через него ногу и садится сверху. Фрэнк чувствует, как у Стива горячо и влажно между ягодиц.

— Давай, — приказывает Фрэнк, и Стив привстаёт. Он крепко обхватывает его член у основания и насаживается. — Не торопись.

Стив еле заметно кивает и позволяет Фрэнку взять себя под задницу. Тот сам задаёт ритм, и Стив подхватывает его, шумно выдыхая сквозь приоткрытые губы. Всё слишком интимно для случайного секса, но по-другому не выходит. Происходящее будто сомнус, и только нарастающее во всём теле тягучее удовольствие – доказательство, что это не пьяный дурман.

Фрэнк оглаживает крепкую грудь Стива, сжимает небольшие соски и прокручивает их с силой между пальцев – раз ему надо чуточку боли. Тот закатывает глаза, ресницы его дрожат, он стонет громче, дышит тяжелее и двигается, двигается, двигается. Сжимает член Фрэнка в себе, когда густо выплёскивается спермой на живот. Стив раскрывает в удивлении рот, словно не ожидал такого скорого оргазма, а тёмные расширенные зрачки – как дула пистолета. Фрэнк останавливается и, дрожа всем существом, выскальзывает из тяжёлого тела Стива. Он ничего не успевает, даже сообразить, что Стив может это сделать: тот сдёргивает растянутую резинку и берёт член в рот. Это слишком, Фрэнк слышит стон, свой стон. Чувствует между пальцами короткие влажные волосы. Он толкается всего раз, и Стив жадно сглатывает. А потом мягко целует Фрэнка в острое колено, и тот думает, что такая нежность бывает только раз, и Стив отдаёт её незнакомцу, ему.  

 

За окном занимается серый, будто присыпанный пеплом рассвет. Фрэнк докуривает сигарету, рассматривая на потолке потускневшую россыпь звёзд от всё ещё мерцающей гирлянды. Рядом Стив, он развернулся спиной и, быть может, даже спит. Избавившись от обмусоленного бычка, Фрэнк натягивает на своё замёрзшее тело одеяло и закрывает глаза. Издалека доносится сонный шелест колёс по асфальту, птичья перекличка, и Фрэнк ждёт, что проснётся один.

***

У него болит голова. И он решает проглотить несколько бесполезных таблеток аспирина. Собрания в Балтиморе проходят поздно, Фрэнк замирает у входа точно так же, как и вросшие в землю светофоры. Жёлтый, медовый свет фонарей льётся к его ногам и растекается по брусчатке, слышатся тихое перешёптывание листвы – она отвечает тёплому апрельскому ветру.

Пальцы в карманах нащупывают пустую пачку сигарет. Вот отсутствие мыслей продлевает жизнь, а никотин убивает. Фрэнк поднимает голову к небу, но натыкается взглядом на тихого прохожего перед самым носом. Тот в бейсболке и капюшоне толстовки, в такую-то жару. Фрэнк прищуривается – лицо прохожего кажется знакомым. Его большой рот, подбородок с ямкой, влажные глаза и тёмные широкие брови. Незнакомец скрывается в дверях, за которыми расположен центр ветеранов, а Фрэнк, наоборот, разворачивается ровно на сто восемьдесят градусов и отправляется прочь. Тот человек – он источал аромат красных, траурных цветов. А может, так пахнет от самого Фрэнка.

 


End file.
